


My Little JohnnyCake

by Croozer99



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croozer99/pseuds/Croozer99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny get's jumped and Dally comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little JohnnyCake

I was just laying in the lot, smoking a cancer stick, just trying to relax. Suddenly, I hear a sound in the bushes.

“Get outta here, socs. I’m not in the mood to kill anyone tonight.” I say without looking up. Then I hear his voice.

“Dally...?” I sit up and look at him.

“Are you alright, JohnnyCake?”

“Well, not really.”

“What happened? Do I need to beat somebody up? I still got Two-bit’s switchblade.”

“That’s okay. It was my fault really.” He turns his head away from me, trying to hide his tears.

“JohnnyCake...” I stand up and place my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me, tears still glistening in his eyes. 

“Okay, we’re gonna sit down and you’re gonna tell me what’s wrong. Okay?” He nods and sits. I sit down across from him. 

“Now, what happened.” He takes a deep breath and sighs.

“Well, I was just walking home from Pony’s house, and I was walking by an alley and I heard these socs trashing you and Pony and the gang, so I went up to them and I was like ‘Hey! You can trash and bash me all you want, but leave my friends out of it!’ Then they started to walk towards me but I didn’t run away or anything. One of them held me against the wall while the other held a broken bottle to my neck. ‘What’d you say, grease?!’ the one holding the bottle said. I know I should’ve booked it then, but for some reason I didn’t. I stood up straight and said ‘I said, leave my friends alone! Especially Dally.’ Then the one holding me was like ‘You know Dallas?’ and I was like ‘Dally’s my buddy and I don’t appreciate you trashing him like that.’ Then they starting punching me and kicking me and that’s all I remember. I woke up in an alley about a half hour ago. I asked Tim where you were and he said you were here so I came here.” He went through all that, for me? I smile and ruffle his hair.

“You know, you really didn’t have to do that, Johnnycake. But it was pretty tuff. Now come here.” I pull him into my chest and wrap my arms around him. He giggles and hugs me back. He pulls away.

“I don’t know why I didn’t run. It would’ve been smarter to run, right?” 

“Yeah, it would’ve. But you’ve got my stupidity, Johnnycake. And that’s why I love you.” I pull him in for another hug.


End file.
